


coming home to you (i could get used to this)

by Miah_Kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is easily flustered, Fluff, Iwa thinks it's adorable, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: Hajime’s not sure what he expected to see when he returned to his dorm room but it wasn’tthis.((Now with a French translation! Check it outhere))





	coming home to you (i could get used to this)

**Author's Note:**

> A nice anon requested IwaDai + "you're getting crumbs all over my bed".
> 
> I don't write rarepairs a lot so I hope this is relatively in character!
> 
> (I imagined them as newly dating while writing this ❤️)

Hajime’s not sure what he expected to see when he returned to his dorm room but it wasn’t _this_.

‘This’ being Daichi lounging on _Hajime’s_ bed ( _and_ in his clothes?), books and papers spread all around him, munching carelessly on Cheetos while he studies. He’s on his stomach, feet kicking back and forth, the ends of Hajime’s sweatpants fallen to pool around Daichi’s knees. Hajime’s pretty sure that’s one of his Godzilla sweatshirts too.

_That is...unfairly cute._

“Uhh...hey,” he says, bending to place his backpack beside the door, his eyes on Daichi all the while to drink in the sight. His boyfriend ( _boyfriend_ , he still can’t believe it) looks up at his voice and smiles warmly.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t hear you come in.” he greets, tapping a pen to his ear where Hajime can now see the wire of a earbud. Daichi removes it as Hajime slips out of his shoes before walking over to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb the multitude of papers. Daichi has some weird organized-chaos system whenever he studies, so Hajime knows not to touch anything.

“Class let out early so I figured I’d come home,” Hajime explains, surveying Daichi’s books to see what subject he’s studying. He pauses on the bag of Cheetos and orange-covered fingers, quirking a brow. Daichi doesn’t seem to notice, humming in acknowledgement as he returns his attention to his homework.

“That’s nice,” he says, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to lick it clean. Hajime huffs, mostly with amusement, causing Daichi to look back up at him as he works on cleaning his other finger.

“What?” he asks innocently.

“Were you raised in a barn, Dai?” wonders Hajime, chuckling. He watches as Daichi’s brows furrow in confusion and points at the Cheeto bag. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

Daichi glances down and groans, palming his forehead. He peeks sheepishly at Hajime through his fingers as he apologizes, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize.”

“S’fine,” Hajime shrugs, standing so he can get started on his own homework. He bends down to press a kiss to Daichi’s temple first, smiling at the blush that spreads over his cheeks at the action. “We’ll just share your bed tonight.”

Daichi makes a strangled noise, his blush blooming fully over his entire face, which he tries to hide behind both hands. Hajime laughs as he turns to get his bag, grinning to himself.

_Seriously. Too cute._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
